villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is the primary antagonist of the animated television series, Shaolin Showdown. An eccentric inventor and evil mastermind, Spicer is childish yet lethal when provoked. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Challenging the Aristocracy The demonic spirit, Wuya, encourages Spicer to step up his search for the Shen Gong Wu, powerful magical artifacts giving their possessors incredible magic abilities. Little does Spicer know, but the aristocratic Lady Tremaine learns of his activities. She sends her own daughter, Drizella, transformed into a monster, to kill him. Spicer, however, is ready with two of his trusty Shen Gong Wu. The first successfully blasts Drizella away, while the second, the Monkey Staff, transforms Spicer into a strange monkey-human hybrid. Though Drizella whips him with her tail, Spicer's new agile body allows for increased endurance. He outmaneuvers Drizella and strikes her directly with the staff, reversing the spell. A New Faction Spicer and Wuya both join the Skeleton King's alliance. Negative Results Jack Spicer tracks down the super-criminal, Negaduck. Intent on killing his rival, Jack Spicer unleashes his Jack Bots, only for Negaduck to destroy them all. The mallard then pilots a tank firing absurdly large shells, one of which actually hits Jack in the face. Spicer, however, sends a massive robot to crush the tank. Though it succeeds in destroying the tank, the robot is helpless to the simple act of being tripped. Spicer looks on in fear as Negaduck lights a comedically large bomb. But his crossbow comes in handy, as he quickly extinguishes the flame and pegs Negaduck to a wall. Before Spicer can celebrate, Negaduck slips out of his clothes and escapes. The Second Battle of China Jack Spicer joins the Skeleton King in attacking Shan Yu's faction in China. Spicer, however, is sorely equipped to fight Ayam Aghoul, who overwhelms Spicer with magical prowess. it is unknown if Spicer is killed by the end of the fight. Non Disney Villains Tournament Mouser Troubles Jack, the protege of Baxter Stockman, presents a new line of Mouser robots to his teacher: Mousers able to steal large sums of money and valuables. With his teacher pleased, Jack asks for more support for his projects. Stockman refuses, with the discussion escalating into a tremendous argument. Stockman turns the Mousers onto Spicer. Spicer just manages to halt his creations with a giant magnet, but he is ill prepared to face down one of Stockman's laser turrets. Spicer is badly injured from one of the turret blasts. Facing His DemonsCategory:Villains Disgraced, Spicer joins up the alliance of the Four Eastern Demons, becoming the protege of Wuya. Wuya, desiring the make her role in the Four Eastern Demons more prominent, has Spicer take on the Boogeyman. Jack and the Boogeyman begin verbally jousting, but the Boogeyman summons a giant marshmallow monster and a swarm of bees to terrify Spicer. Spicer is completely terrified when a T. Rex appears. The final straw is when the Boogeyman shows his true form, leaving Spicer in hysterics. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Humiliation at Both Sides At some point in time, Jack Spicer challenges Killer Moth, while venturing through an abandoned facility, alongside with Wuya. Spicer is left ecstatic, critizing Killer Moth's bad perfomance. Yet, when Moth transforms into a giant hybrid monster, he is caught by surprise. When Moth is confused about his own identity crisis, Spicer finds the chance to retreat, along with his demonic companion. Meeting with the Dark Hand He is briefly seen in the meeting with the Dark Hand, alongside with Wuya and Chase Young, as the two Heylin members pressure the group to act fast and overtake the criminal empire, in order to facilitate their task of freeing Shendu, the Dark Hand's main accomplishment. Vs Team Penguin and Re-Match Jack Spicer is informed by Wuya about the Penguin's uprising in the war, as he establishes a team of super-villains to his own advantage. To that end, Wuya gathers her own Heylin accomplices as well, and introduces them to Spicer. Her forces include Spicer himself, Katnappe, the Chameleon-Bot, and Tubbimura. She then sends all of her forces to strike at the Penguin's team, hoping to end their short reign. During the battle, Spicer summons a bright light from a mysterious weapon, stunning Killer Croc, in the process. Unfortunately, each Heylin member falls one by one, leaving Spicer the only one left. He confronts the Penguin, armed with a cane. However, the Penguin calls his new addition and Spicer's previous rival, Killer Moth. At the sight of the creature, Spicer retreats, not wanting to face off the monster again.Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tounament Category:Mad Scientist Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Shendu's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Heylin Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Eric Barzua